


i like when you look at me

by comefeedtherainn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, pddau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comefeedtherainn/pseuds/comefeedtherainn
Summary: Eddie's eyelids lift slowly, as if they're heavy, his dark eyes glittering with pupils blown wide. He looks at Richie like he wants to fucking destroy him, and Richie finds that he would probably be okay with that. If anyone was going to ruin him, he thinks Eddie would do the best job of it.(The morning after opening night, Richie and Eddie have sex for the first time.)A tie in fic for my smau, pas de deux, on twitter!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	i like when you look at me

Richie wakes late the morning after opening night, sore all over and feeling boneless. Rested, though, he notes as he stretches his arms over his head and points his toes. A sniff beside him, and he smiles, looking over to see Eddie with his back to him. He's shifting around a bit, Richie's movement probably having half-woken him; he's an incredibly light sleeper, Richie has learned. Not the greatest when Richie is also a frequent haver of nightmares, but the company during the comedown from them is nice. 

Richie scoots a little closer, reaching to smooth his palm over Eddie's hip, the blanket having slid down in the night and his underwear riding up to show off inviting skin. HIs palm travels down to his thigh, then back up and into the dip of Eddie's waist, and he shivers. He presses back, his ass fitting into Richie's lap and rubbing purposefully. Definitely awake, then. Richie smiles, moving closer until his body is flush with Eddie's back, slowly rolling his hips against his ass in response. Eddie lets out a soft, sleepy moan, eyes still closed as his fingers curl into the sheets. Richie tucks his face into the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking gently as he reaches around to cup Eddie through his under. 

"You wear this shit on purpose," he murmurs into his ear, grinning as he squeezes and makes Eddie gasp.

"Nngh, w-wear what?"

"These tiny things," Richie clarifies, snapping the leg of the itty bitty black briefs before getting back to groping him. "Think you're gagging for it and hoping I'll jump you."

"Obviously."

Richie snickers, nipping Eddie's earlobe and getting a thrill when he moans louder.

"Pretty sure I'm the one who jumps you m-most of the time."

"Absolutely not. Even if I'm jumping onto your dick I'm still jumping. I win."

Eddie grunts, apparently already bored with the faux argument, and arches as Richie traces the shell of his ear with his tongue. "Fucking Christ, Rich."

"Oh, I know all your spots by now, baby doll," Richie grins, doing it again before kissing messily underneath his ear. "Mm, so hard already. Don't come yet, I want you to fuck me."

Eddie jerks away from him, and Richie's heart skips, an apology already on it's way out his mouth. He's interrupted by Eddie tackling him, taking both of his wrists and pinning them to the mattress as he straddles his hips and kisses the life out of him. Richie succumbs happily, eyes rolling back and going soft and pliant under Eddie's weight. Eddie eases up after a minute, hips rolling slowly but his lips becoming more gentle, more tongue than teeth and gently sucking at his lips. Richie's dick throbs, the way Eddie kisses so thoroughly and meticulously really doing it for him. Maybe his kink is attention to detail. Could be worse, he figures. Could be into piss. 

"Are you sure?" Eddie mumbles against his lips.

Richie's too braindead for thoughts, at the moment. "Mm, 'bout what?"

"Me fucking you," he says. "We've never done that."

"I mean, we've done about everything else," Richie points out. "If you've fingered me we're basically at home base, just gimme something bigger, baby."

"I'm not that big, sorry to disappoint."

Richie snickers, turning his face away from Eddie's. "Is this how you talk sexy? Tell me your dick is tiny?"

Eddie laughs, his voice hoarse from sleep. "Shut the fuck up, I didn't say tiny! I'm just not a fucking pornstar!"

"I beg to differ, but okay."

Eddie snorts, sitting up on his knees and pulling his shirt over his head, like Richie can just be normal about that. "Oh, yeah? You'd watch porn of me?"

"Oh baby, you've be my whole spank bank," Richie says honestly, reaching to squeeze Eddie's bare hips. He brushes his thumbs where the muscle cuts into a v-shape, disappearing behind his slutty briefs. "Take these off," he adds, dipping the tips of his fingers into the waistband. He pouts when Eddie catches his wrists. 

"Not yet, impatient," he purrs, pulling Richie's fingers back out and pinning his hands again. "Wanna get you, first."

Richie sighs heavily, doing his best to look extremely put upon, but he can't help the smile when Eddie pecks the tip of his nose. Bastard. Eddie does it again, then his forehead and both cheeks, before moving down to his chin and finally tucking his face into Richie's throat. Richie groans lowly as Eddie sucks gently, probably not enough to leave a mark. One day he'd like to be covered in marks from Eddie, bruised up and used up down to his fucking ankles, but he's pretty sure if he goes into costuming with hickeys all over himself they'll all shit their pants. 

Off-season plans, he decides. 

He is distracted from his own noisy brain when he realizes Eddie is kissing at his chest, flicking one of his nipples with his tongue before sucking gently there, too. Richie grabs onto his hair instinctively, holding him in place, but he tries not to grip too hard. He blinks when Eddie reaches up, takes his hand, and tightens the fist for him before pulling it upward. Richie laughs quietly, tugging gently and grinning when Eddie groans. He does it a little harder, and Eddie grinds down against his leg. 

"Fuck, Richie."

"Oh, that's very interesting," Richie grins, sliding his fingers through Eddie's hair and scratching his scalp. The guy practically melts, eyelids fluttering and mouth falling open, and Richie feels his face and chest for burning hot quite suddenly. "Wow."

Eddie's eyelids lift slowly, as if they're heavy, his dark eyes glittering with pupils blown wide. He looks at Richie like he wants to fucking destroy him, and Richie finds that he would probably be okay with that. If anyone was going to ruin him, he thinks Eddie would do the best job of it.

"Hips up," Eddie demands lowly, in a tone that has Richie obeying without really thinking about it. Eddie slides his shorts and underwear off together, tossing them onto the floor. He straddles Richie's waist, cruelly brushing his still-clothed crotch against Richie's dick, and pulls him up by his hands to sit. Once Richie is near enough he's being kissed, Eddie's tongue sliding into his mouth and curling around his own, one arm wrapping around his neck and Eddie's free hand curving around his erection. He grunts in surprise, his arms sliding under Eddie's armpits to hold onto his shoulder blades.

Eddie strokes him at an even pace but with a tight grip, brushing his thumb over the head and smearing precome every few pumps. Richie looks down to watch, forehead on Eddie's shoulder. He pushes his t-shirt up off of his stomach so it won't obstruct his view, and blinks when Eddie reaches with his free hand to pull it over his head. With a bit of struggle they manage it, and then Richie is bare. He doesn't flush with anxiety like he used to, trusting Eddie so completely he's willing to give him everything. Anything. 

"Baby," he murmurs, sliding his hands down Eddie's sides and admiring the curve of his body. They land on his ass and squeeze tight. "Please let me take these off."

"So polite," Eddie purrs, grinning teasingly and pecking his lips. 

He stands up on his knees, and Richie swallows, gazing up at him as if in worship as he slowly peels off the black briefs. He ksises every inch of skin that's revealed, and nuzzles Eddie's balls and the length of his cock as soon as they come into view. Eddie makes a soft noise in his throat and pets his hair. Not wasting time Richie takes one of his balls into his mouth, sucking gently with his fingers curled into Eddie's underwear where they are still stretched around his thighs. Eddie lets out a breath that shudders in his throat, and Richie hums in response, smiling when Eddie twitches. After a minute he abandons that task in favor of taking the tip of Eddie's dick in his fingers, and then dragging his tongue along the underside. He looks up to see how he's doing, and flutters his lashes when they lock eyes.

"Fucking God," Eddie says nonsensically, firmly pushing Richie's curls away from his forehead. "God, Richie. Suck me. Please."

Richie reaches to squeeze himself with his free hand at those words, groaning as he rubs his tongue over the slit of Eddie's head. He sucks gently at just the tip, taking his time and luxuriating in it. 

"Richie, _baby_."

"Mm," Richie responds, eyes closed. "You taste so good."

"Fuck, you're gonna kill me."

Finally, Richie is ready for less lazy sucking and more driving Eddie up a wall. He slides down the length, until the tip nudges the back of his throat and hair tickles his nose. He pauses there for a moment, enjoying the burn in his lungs, before pulling back and off with a gasp. Eddie barely has time to open his mouth before Richie's back at it, bobbing in earnest with filthy, wet sounds that are loud in the quiet of the morning. Eddie keeps a hold of Richie's hair, pulling away from his face and held there by Eddie's fist. It's nice because it keeps his hair from getting in his eyes while he's working, though he figures it's probably more self-serving for Eddie. Unobstructed view.

Eventually Eddie pushes him gently away, chest heaving and pink, along with his cheeks.

"Need to stop," he pants, sitting back and finally kicking the incredibly stretched out and probably ruined briefs to the floor. He turns on Richie and crawls up his body like a predator on prey. Richie has seen this look in Eddie's eyes before. It's the same one he wears in the studio, when he's embodying the Stranger. Pure sex and magnetism, things Eddie thought he was so incapable of he actually begged Bill to reconsider. But, of course, Bill had known exactly what Eddie was capable of.

Richie closes his eyes contently as Eddie kisses him, his mouth already feeling wonderfully raw and swollen. He bites at his own lips himself when Eddie pulls away, just to exacerbate it a bit. When he opens his eyes Eddie has a box of condoms, plucking one out daintily and opening it with a flourish. Richie smiles, reaching to take it from him.

"Let me," he says, holding Eddie's eyes as he slowly rolls the condom over his erection. Eddie's throat bobs, his hips twitching, but allows it. 

He's about to lay back when Eddie reaches to stop him. 

"Flip over," he says, in that same low, commanding voice. "I want you on top."

Richie stares at him, his brain working very slowly to piece together the words and their meanings. Eddie laughs at whatever look is on his face, kissing him firmly before flipping them over. Richie is momentarily startled at the manhandling, and tenses up.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Eddie says immediately, lifting his hands away. "I shouldn't have done that."

"All good, spaghetti," Richie promises, calm again already. "Just surprised me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now finger me so I can ride you into next week."

Eddie smirks a bit, and Richie kisses him until the guilt is gone from his eyes. Once he's satisfied he settles back and spreads his legs, watching eagerly as Eddie squirts lube onto his fingers. He rubs them together to warm it up, before easing his pointer into Richie and keeping an eye on his face.

Richie takes a breath, forcing himself to relax. He spreads open a little wider, and occupies himself as he waits to adjust by running his fingers through Eddie's hair and pulling it gently, again. Eddie shivers, eyes fluttering closed again, and presses a filthy kiss to the inside of Richie's hip. He sucks, hard, and Richie moans in a way that would be embarrassing if he were with anyone else when Eddie leaves behind an angry mark.

"Fuck," he whines, voice cracking, and Eddie's dark eyes flick toward him.

"You like that, huh?" he murmurs.

"Yeah," Richie admits softly. "Want them all over."

"Jesus." Eddie takes a deep breath through his nose, as if centering himself, and licks at the mark roughly before inserting a second finger inside him. "Someday, sweetheart. I'll mark you up however you want. Wherever you want."

Richie groans, lifting his hips as Eddie nudges a pleasant spot. "Everywhere, want 'em everywhere."

"Desperate thing," Eddie purrs, biting at the muscle near the inside of his knee as he scissors his fingers in between rubbing at his prostate. "Look at you, you're so fucking beautiful."

"Eddie," Richie whines, grinding his head back into the pillow. "Come on."

"Bossy."

Richie laughs as Eddie pulls away, waiting until he's on his back before crawling on top of him and hovering over his hips. "Oh, I'm bossy?"

"Yes," Eddie smiles, hands smoothing up Richie's thighs to squeeze underneath his ass. "Extremely."

"Funny, coming from you."

"I'm not bossy. I am helpful."

"Sure."

"Shut up and sit on my dick, Tozier."

Richie swallows, blinking rapidly as his face goes hot again and his cock jumps. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Eddie stares at him. "You okay?"

"I almost just fucking busted right there."

"Oh, baby. Your authority kink is a little tragic."

"I fucking hate you," Richie grins, shuffling and reaching to rub at Eddie's dick firmly to coax him back to full hardness. Once he's satisfied he holds it aloft, before slowly lowering himself.

His thighs tremble a bit, the muscles exhausted still, but he keeps his descent steady, head falling back when he's finally seated snugly in Eddie's lap. He squeezes his muscles, smiling when Eddie grunts and his cock throbs inside of him.

"Okay?" Eddie asks, his voice breathless and shaky. He looks a little faint, if Richie is honest.

"M'good," he promises. He braces his hands on Eddie's shins as he waits to adjust, tilting his head at him. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Eddie nods, blinking heavily. "You feel so fucking good. And it's been...a bit."

"Aw, you don't sleep around, Eddie baby?" Richie asks playfully, squeezing down on him again. "Not even with friends? You and Bill must have."

Eddie closes his eyes. "A few times. Years ago. Please do not talk about Bill right now."

"Wait, no, now this is all I wanna talk about!"

"Richie, I don't wanna talk about Bill while my dick's inside you!"

Richie snickers, letting his head fall back again. "Okay." He's quiet for a bit, slowly starting to rock his hips. Soon he's warmed up and pushes his weight back up to his core, spreading his legs out a bit farther for stability. "Ready?"

"Mhm."

Richie begins to rock again, closing his eyes contently. He smiles as Eddie's hands run up his thighs, squeezing as they go, until they're helping his hips to move. Reminiscent of late night rehearsals, Richie's hands on Eddie slender hips and lingering for a few moments too long as he helps him unleash the beautiful thing inside him, beating it's wings against the bars of it's cage. Richie finds a solid rhythm and sticks to it, groaning as he gets more warmed up and can then go a little faster, a little harder.

Eddie's eyes are black, by now, wide and hazy as he stares up at Richie with his lips pink and parted, soft breaths coming quick between them.

"Richie," he moans, digging his nails into Richie's flesh as he keeps tight hold of his hps. "Is it good, baby?"

"Fuck, yeah," Richie gasps, rocking back hard and throwing his head back ."Fuck, fuck, baby, feels really fucking good."

"You're so sexy," Eddie murmurs, almost like he hadn't realized he was saying it, and reaches to touch Richie's cock where it lays ignored and rubbing against Eddie's stomach. Eddie jerks him gently, just with his fingers, and it's enough to make Richie gasp as a throbbing wave of pleasure seems to shoot from his core and up his spine.

"Fuck! Eddie!"

"Yeah, yeah, baby," Eddie whines, his hips starting to move, bucking up into him. "Jesus, fuck. That feel good?"

"Yes!" Richie sobs, rocking into Eddie's grip and back on his dick tirelessly, even as sweat begins to roll down his back and his legs scream at him. "Feels so good, Eddie, fuck me, please!"

"Gonna flip you over," Eddie pants, squeezing his arm three times with his free hand.

"'kay."

Eddie does, rolling Richie onto his back without leaving his body. The second they're stabilized he's moving, rolling his hips into him with such smooth rhythm Richie feels like he's about to lose his fucking mind.

"Oh, my god, oh my god," Richie gasps, eyes rolling back. "Eddie, Eddie."

"Yeah, baby, that's so good," Eddie pants into his ear. "You're so fucking good Richie, wanna fuck you for-fucking-ever."

Richie nods eagerly, clinging to his back and pressing his hips up to meet each of Eddie's thrusts. "Want you to. Forever."

Eddie lets out a strangled cry, fucking him harder, faster. "Rich, Richie," he pants, burying his face in his neck. "Cum for me baby, wanna feel you cum on me."

Richie takes Eddie's hand out of his hair and sticks two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking around a groan. Eddie pulls back to look at him, his expression reminsicent of someone who recently was clubbed in the head. 

"Fucking shit," he mutters, rubbing his fingers on Richie's tongue. "Oh my fucking god."

Richie moans, holding his eyes, until he can't as his own roll back again with the force of his orgasm.

"Ah!" Eddie gasps, pressing further inside of him as he clenches rhythmically. "Oh my baby, yeah, there you go," he whines, trembling a bit. "Oh fuck, yeah, fuck-" and then he's cumming right after, hoarse whines ripping from his throat as he tries to muffle them in Richie's neck. HIs feet scrabble on the mattress, trying to bury himself as far into Richie as he can get. If he could, Richie would swallow him whole, if that was what he wanted. 

Eddie keeps fucking him, slowly, leisurely, and Richie finds out that he has a bit of an overstimulation kink. Which is fun. Eventually, though, he's shaking and sobbing too much to keep going, so Eddie pulls out, and immediately gathers Richie up in his arms. Richie grins, rolls them over, and kisses Eddie as deeply as he can as he lays on top of him. He pushes himself up to sit eventually, catching his breath and wiping sweat away from his face and forehead.

"Oh my fucking god."

Richie laughs breathlessly in agreement, grinning down at Eddie as his hand slides up his stomach. His palm is warm, grounding. Comforting. 

"I love you."

Richie goes still, his smile faling in surprise. The color appears to drain from Eddie's face, and he looks stunned, his mouth working but no sound coming out.

"I...I'm...I didn't-"

Richie's heart skips, and he reaches to hastily press his fingertips to Eddie's mouth, quieting him.

"Don't say you didn't mean it," he begs, voice shaky from exertion and emotion. "Don't say you didn't mean it."

Eddie pauses, blinking up at him, before smiling as the tension seems to melt away. He kisses Richie's fingers, and then nips at them playfully.

"Okay," he says. "I won't."

Richie grins, his heart swelling in his chest so fully his eyes begin to sting. "Good. Because I love you, too, and I didn't want to have to wait another month and a half for you to get the balls to say it again."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found @comefeedthrainn on twitter, and the smau this was written for is @pasdedeux_au !!


End file.
